Robots in Disguise Continuity - Generations
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article This continuity consists of groups of stories that don’t fit into any other continuity but can be combined with each other to form a single continuity. Millions of years ago A Birth of Planet Cybertron COMIC BOM BOM 1984 Televis TELEVIS 85#1 Cars, minis, strike planes and tapes debut. Soundwave is found. 1985 Transformers DUTCH MINI COMIC More cars, more minis, Perceptor, deluxe vehicles, triplechangers, more strike planes and the Constructicons debut. Healers, Fighters and Transformers TRANSFORMER LEGENDS 1986 More minis, more triple-changers and Aerialbots and Stunticons debut. 1987 Technobots and Terrorcons debut. 1988 Sparkabots and Firecons debut. Over the next few years many characters die or are badly injured. 1993 Some characters gain new Generation 2 bodies i.e. leaders, cars, jets, minis and the Constructicons. From Cybertron to Earth ANNUAL 1994 Spot the difference ANNUAL 1994 More characters debut: Obliterators, Axelerators, Skyscorchers, Lightformers, Trakkons. 1994 Day of the Decepticons ANNUAL 1994 Dinobots ANNUAL 1994 Moving Day for Planet Earth ANNUAL 1994 Slag and Sludge are found. US Aquaspeeders and Stormtroopers debut Sparkabots and Firecons gain Generation 2 bodies Illuminators, Rotorbots, Rotorcons, Dreadwing & Smokescreen debut. Optimus Prime upgrades to sureshot body. Megatron upgrades to archforce body Breakdown gains Generation 2 body. 1995 Power Masters debut. Laser cycles and Autorollers debut. The New Battle!! COMIC BOMBOM SPECIAL Many characters die or are badly injured Autobot cyberjets debut. Nightracer debuts. 1996 The Transformers return to Cybertron 1997 Some Transformers get new bodies. The Machine Wars begin on Earth. After Machine Wars, the battle on Earth ended with the remaining Decepticons defeated and fleeing into space. Many years later the Predacons arrive on Earth which prompts Optimus Prime to return to Earth. '' '''2010' Battle Protocol ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Note: The characters names are changed from the original Japanese version “Carobot”. An Explosive Situation ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Bullet Train Rescue ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Spychangers to the Rescue ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Hunt for the Black Pyramid ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Secret of the Ruins ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Sideburn’s Obsession ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Secret Weapon: D-5 ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Mirage's Betrayal? ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Skid-Z’s Choice ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Tow-line goes haywire ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Ultimate Robot Warrior ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Hope for the Future ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Decepticons ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Commandos ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Volcano ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Movor Takes Aim From Above ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Test ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Fish Test ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Wedge’s Short Fuse ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Landfill: The Four Robot Fusion ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Sky-byte does the right thing ROBOTS IN DISGUISE A Test of Metal ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Lessons of the Past ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Enter Ultra Magnus ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Ultra Magnus: Forced Fusion ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Two faces of the Ultra Magnus ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Mystery of Ultra Magnus ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Power to Burn ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Ultra Magnus to the rescue DREAMWAVE SPECIAL Fortress Maximus ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Koji Gets His Wish ROBOTS IN DISGUISE A Friendly Contest ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Peril from the Past ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Maximus Emerges ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Human Element ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Mistaken Identity ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Surprise Attack ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Galvatron’s Revenge ROBOTS IN DISGUISE The Final Battle ROBOTS IN DISGUISE 2011 Some more Transformers become Gobots: Daytonus, Sideburn, Prowl, Sideswipe. '' ''Skyfire and Wind sheer debut 2012 Stormjet, Nightcruz, Mirage, Scavenger and Side ways debut Obsidian and Axer debut 2??6 The McDonalds Beast Wars toys debut: Manta Ray, Rhino, Beetle, Panther 2??8 The McDonalds Beast Wars Transmetal toys debut: Dinobot, Scorponok, Black Arachnia 2??0 The McDonalds Beast Machines toys debut: Optimus Primal, Blackarachnia, Cheetor, Nightscream, Rattrap Megatron, Thrust, Tankor, Jetstorm, Category:Fan Fiction